Everytime We Touch
by Amandiine
Summary: SiriusDrew J'aurai p'têtre pas du lui filer ce verre... Elle aurait eu l'esprit plus clair et ça ne se serait jamais produite... P'têtre que je regrette pas en fait. J'sais pas. POV Sirius


**Everytime We Touch

* * *

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés (ma ptite Drew), et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

**Romance** : Sirius/Drew

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé:** : J'aurai p'têtre pas du lui filer ce verre... Elle aurait eu l'esprit plus clair et ça ne se serait jamais produite... P'têtre que je regrette pas en fait. J'sais pas. POV Sirius

* * *

**Une mini fic Sirius/Drew, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Toutes les répliques de Sirius apparatiennent à Miss BlaBla. Cette petite histoire est tiré d'un forum RPG où je joue Drew.**

**En ce moment je n'ai plus internet chez moi donc je n'ai pas encore pu prendre le temps de répondre aux questions que vous m'avez posé à la fin de I hate myself for losing you, mais se sera fait d'ici peu. Sûrement avant la fin de la semaine.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Everytime We Touch**

J'étais tranquille en train de choisir la musique pour la petite soirée lorsque je me rendis compte que mon verre était déjà vide. C'était pas du tout mon genre d'avoir un verre vide à la main en pleine soirée. Y'avait de l'ambiance de folie chez les Gryffondor. Je sais pas ce qu'on fêtait mais c'était pas grave tant qu'il y avait de l'alcool je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

Ow… Héhé, que vis-je en allant vers la table avec tout l'alcool ? La petite Drew. Je la toisai un instant… Cette fille avait un cul… C'était juste pas permis d'être foutu comme ça. Je m'approchai derrière elle et, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir ce qu'elle allait boire je la conseillai.

- "Prends la vodka caramel, elle est délicieuse." Lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- "Vodka Caramel ?? Ca existe ça ?" apparemment je lui apprenais un nouveau truc.

J'hochai la tête en lui cherchant la bouteille qu'il fallait "Ouais." Je scrutai la table des yeux… Mais elle était où cette putain de bouteille ? "Ah ! La voilà !" Je lui servis un verre. "C'est excellent et ça monte tout seul." Lui précisai-je pour la route.

- "Oh oui c'est bien ce qu'il me faut." Fit-elle avec son air coquin. Aww elle voulait m'allumer ou quoi ? Je lui filai son verre. "Merci..." Elle goûta puis ouvrit de grand yeux en me regardant, un grand sourire sur ses jolies lèvres. "Waw...! On sent presque pas l'alcool ! C'est une boisson piège !"

- "T'as tout compris." Je lui fis une pichnette sur le bout du nez. "C'est pour embobiner les jolies jeunes filles innocentes."

- "Ah ben c'est pas moi ça." Fit-elle d'un air amusé. Wow je rêvais ou elle avait déjà descendu la moitié de son verre ? Cette fille a une de ces descentes ! Je savais pas…

- "Ah bon ?" j'étais un peu sceptique. Je me faisais mon propre cocktail en même temps, puis goûtai ce que je venais d'inventer sur le tas. "Hmmm… Je suis un dieu!" je prenais mon super air sexy en disant ça. J'avais bien envie de m'amuser avec elle ce soir… Et elle avait pas l'air d'en être à son premier verre… Ca allait p'têtre être facile vu la manière dont elle me matait.

- "Comme si tu le savais pas..." héhé j'avais raison, elle me matait trop ! Pas discret du tout…

- "Si si. Mais ça fait du bien de se le répéter." Je me passais une main dans les cheveux sans capter que Drew n'était pas la seule à me mater outrageusement.

- "T'as pas chaud ?"

- "Un peu oui." Je défis ma cravate et ouvrit encore quelques boutons de ma chemise. "Hum... c'est mieux."

- "Ouais... C'est carrément mieux." Elle était bien mise là, ça se voyait… Elle avait les joues roses et essayait pas de se faire discrète en matant mon torse. Elle termina son verre cul sec sous mon nez.

- "Tu devrais arrêter de boire, ma belle." J'essayai de lui chiper son verre.

- "J'arrête..." Elle me laissa prendre son verre tranquillement. "J'ai pas envie de vomir sur ton beau torse parfait..." Elle se mordit la lèvre à la fin de sa phrase.

J'éclatai littéralement de rire ! "Et bien, on devient franche quand on a bu !" je reposai son verre sur la table. "T'es pas la seule, va. Et t'es pas la première à me le dire."

- "Bah je me doute bien. Je vais pas te dire des trucs que j'oserai pas de dire même dans mon état normal, tu sais ? Alors tu ne sauras rien de plus que tu ne sais déjà. En fait du coup tu sauras rien du tout." Wow, pas évident à la suivre, je fis fonctionner mes méninges pour pas avoir l'air d'un demeuré.

- "Ah bon ? Parce qu'il y a des choses à savoir ?" Et ouais que voulez-vous, faut profiter dans la vie. Je m'approchai d'elle, l'air très intéressé.

- "Nan, rien. Tu sais déjà tout." Me dit-elle avec son sourire de chipie… Aww… J'adorai cette fille.

- "Sacrée petite Drew !" elle voulait pas parler ? Ben j'allais me débrouiller pour qu'elle le fasse quand même. "Tu veux une autre vodka ?"

- "Nan nan nan..." toujours avec son air de petite fille. "Tu ne m'auras pas. Mister Black."

Mince, elle avait encore toute sa tête… Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

- "Hein ? Mais je ne cherche pas à t'avoir. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent."

- "Ouais à d'autres... Tu vas encore m'embrasser, j'en suis sûr... T'embrasses jamais quand il faut." Erf… Pourquoi elle me la ressortait celle là ? Non pas que je l'avais oublié. Oh non je m'en souvenais que trop bien.

Je l'avais embrassé un jour dans la salle commune, je sais même plus comment on en est arrivé là. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été con parce qu'elle était avec quelqu'un à ce moment là. Mais bon, faut profiter. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et ben je l'avais fait. J'sais pas pourquoi cette fille m'a toujours attiré. Oui parce que cette histoire d'embrassade ça remontait à plus d'un an… Mais j'avais jamais cherché à sortir avec elle. J'sais pas pourquoi…

- "Mais bon t'es beau, t'es musclé, t'es marrant, donc je t'aime bien quand même." Elle me fit un clin d'œil et fila vers les canapés, mais ils étaient déjà tous occupés, et oui la salle était pleine à craquer ce soir.

- "Tu penses tout ça de moi ?" je penchai un peu la tête pour mater ses fesses au passage. "Tu penses encore à _ça_ ?"

Elle alla jusqu'aux escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs et s'installa sur les premières marches. "Ouais... T'as pas oublié à ce que je vois. T'y penses aussi ?" elle me fit un pire sourire en coin… L'air de dire 'je te plais toujours, hein ?' l'air assez sûre d'elle.

- "De temps en temps." J'étais franc, et lui filai un de mes plus beaux sourires en coin. A quoi bon mentir ? Ouais j'y pensais… J'y pensais souvent, surtout quand je mate ses fesses mémorables… Aww…

- "Tu me suis ??" elle prit un air suspicieux… Genre la fille qui joue aux détectives.

Je me pris à son jeu. "Ouaiiiiis... Allons traquer les méchants ensemble..." je réajustai ma cravate pour me la jouer à la James Bond.

Elle me tira la langue en retrouvant son air enfantin qui me plaisait beaucoup chez elle "Ben on ira pas plus loin !"

- "Pas même dans ma chambre ? Il y a pleins de méchants là haut, tu sais." Je sais c'était pas super bon comme tentative d'approche mais sur le moment j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Je savais qu'elle allait refuser de toute façon. Elle est intelligente la petite.

- "Me parle pas comme à une débile." Voilà qu'est ce que je disais! Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant. "Je sais que j'ai trop bu. Mais je sais très bien ce que je dis. Je peux même te résoudre une équation pour te le prouver que j'ai toute ma tête."

- "Ah oui ?" je suis une chèvre en maths… "Ben pas ce soir, hein."

- "Je sais ce que t'as derrière la tête, tu sais ça ? Je lis dans tes pensées..."

- "Ah oui ?" elle m'amusait vraiment trop cette fille… J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle pour mieux discuter. "Et je pense à quoi d'après toi ?" Je regardai droit devant moi en prenant mon super air de sérieux, fixant une blonde.

Elle suivit mon regard. "Tu penses qu'elle a pas un aussi beau cul que le mien."

Waw… J'étais… Sur le cul comme on dit. Putain, mais comment elle a fait ? Et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées elle me répondit. "J'ai un pouvoir quand j'ai bu."

- Vraiment ?" je la croyais pas, mais j'étais épaté quand même.

- "Ouais vas-y pense un autre truc tu vas voir." J'avais envie de rire, elle était trop mignonne.

Alors je me mis à penser à la blonde que je regardais juste un peu plus tôt en me disant qu'elle était quand même sacrément canon. Je lui jetai un simple coup d'œil puis je regardai plus attentivement Drew, attendant une réponse.

- "Heu…" Elle fronça le nez en réfléchissant. "Tu te dis que tu te la taperas plus facilement que moi."

- "Presque!" je lui fis un regard moqueur.

- "Ouais bon ben ça marche pas à tout les coups !"

- "Je vois le genre. Tu lis pas vraiment dans les pensées." Je faisais genre je venais de capter que c'était du bluff.

- "C'est dommage... J'aurai bien voulu lire les tiennes..." me dit-elle avec une petite moue adorable… et tout à fait craquante.

- "T-t-t-t-t-t... jamais de la vie !" J'avais un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je passais décidément une bonne soirée en sa compagnie.

- "Pourquoi ? Tu penses quoi ?" elle reprit son air d'enfant. "Allé dis moi..." Elle me tira doucement sur la chemise.

- "Nan ! Tu rêves là !" Je me la jouais mystérieux, mais juste à ce moment là, je vis le portait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et le visage de notre directrice apparaître. Je me tournais rapidement vers Drew "Tu veux aller faire un tour ? On a le temps de s'éclipser le temps qu'elle hurle."

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et avant de dire ouf nous étions déjà hors de porté. Je lui pris doucement la main dans le couloir "Il va falloir être discret !" J'avais pas envie de sortir la carte du maraudeur devant elle… Elle était canon, mais nan… Ca c'était secret défense.

- "Allons dans un endroit sombre..." me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin qui sous entendait tout ce que mon cerveau captait en premier lieu.

- "Un endroit sombre hein ? Tu penses à quelque part en particulier ?" Bah ouais autant en profiter si elle était chaude.

- "Non, je connais pas bien ce château... guide moi. Mister Sexy Black." J'éclatai de rire au surnom !

- "J'aime quand ces mots sortent de ta bouche, ma belle." J'effleurai volontairement son bras en la regardant intensément dans les yeux…

- "Y'en a pas beaucoup qui sortent de la tienne." Elle me taquinait.

- "Tu veux plus de compliments ?"

- "On va pas rester dans le couloir quand même ?"

Aww… Mais elle essayait de m'allumer carrément ! Je l'aurai jamais cru comme ça, mais ça plaisait de plus en plus ! " Tu veux aller... la tour d'astronomie ?"

- " Oh comme c'est original... Combien t'en a sauté là bas ?"

Je me mis à rire nerveusement " Tu me prends pour quoi ?! Je te toucherais pas."

- " Okay, c'est ce qu'on verra." Elle me mettait au défi… Elle me matait avec son regard de braise, et elle avait ce petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle fila comme une flèche en direction de la tour d'astro.

Je restai grave sur le cul pendant quelque seconde en la regardant partir, puis je me repris et la rattrapai, passant mon bras autour de sa taille " Puisque tu m'y pousses..."

- " Ah nan je pousse rien du tout ! Tu as dit que tu me toucherais pas. Tu as menti, la preuve." Elle se défaisait pas de moi, elle avait l'air d'aimer le contact puisqu'elle passa un bras dans mon dos.

- " Petite sournoise..." je plissais les yeux en la regardant.

- " Moi ?" elle commença à me caresser le dos… Je remarquai qu'elle essayait bien de sentir mes formes. " Naaaan !" Elle laissa passer deux secondes avant de reprendre. " Bon on va à la tour d'astro ou bien t'as encore menti ?"

- " Je ne mens jamais, moi !" elle était juste trop craquante.

Elle haussa très haut les sourcils à ma phrase, visiblement très surprise. " Tu mens jamais ? Waw, je peux te poser toute les questions que je veux alors ???"

- "Heu…" Merde! J'avais pas pensé à ça… " Tu peux... toujours les poser... mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y répondre."

- " C'était quand la dernière fois que t'as fait l'amour ?" apparemment elle avait le sujet du sexe qui lui venait facilement à la bouche quand elle avait un coup dans le nez. Et ça m'arrangeait !

- " La semaine dernière. Et toi ?"

- " Ca fait 4 mois..." elle fit une petite moue "C'était qui la fille ?"

- " Elle a déjà quitté Poudlard. Je l'ai rencontrée en boîte. Et toi ?"

- " Moi c'était mon ex... Tea. Mais j'ai rompu y'a 2 mois." Son air amusé et enfantin était parti, elle avait l'air, assez touché par ses propres paroles.

- "Pourquoi donc ?"

- " Ben on se voyait plus depuis 2 mois déjà... Et avec zéro nouvelle." Elle haussa les épaules et changea direct de sujet. " Breeeef ! Parlons de ta vie sexuelle." Son air joyeux était revenu !

- " Et tu veux savoir quoi ?" je la rapprochai de moi alors qu'on marchait toujours.

- "Ben…" elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant mine de réfléchir avec une très grande concentration. " Hmmm... Dis moi des trucs que t'as déjà fait ! Ou bien des truc que t'aimerais faire !"

Hmmm! J'aimais bien ce genre de question. J'esquissai un sourire en coin qui se voulait mystérieux et j'allai lui murmurer un truc bien chaud à l'oreille tout en passant ma main plus bas sur sa taille. Je profitai aussi du moment pour passer mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur…

- " Elle est loin la tour encore ?" Elle murmura ces quelques mots. Elle avait l'air d'être dans un état second… Je l'avais carrément allumé avec mes quelques phrases.

J'eu un léger rire en l'entendant. " Charmer une fille, c'est pas le plus dur, tu sais. Faut assurer derrière."

- " Oh je suis sûr que tu vas assurer. Enfin, si tu veux pas j'irai m'éteindre toute seule."

Oh mon dieu cette fille ! Mais cette fille quoi !!

- " Ca pour être cash..." j'en revenais toujours pas de ce que je venais d'entendre!

- " Bah dans mon état... Je réfléchis pas tellement avec ma tête en fait." Elle se mordit la lèvre assez fort et aw… ce que c'était bon à voir. " Ca fait 4 mois... Faut me comprendre... Et puis... T'es Sirius Black."

- " Hmm... à moi de poser une question. Depuis combien de temps tu as envie de moi ?"

- " Depuis que je t'ai vu dans la salle commune le jour de mon arrivé..." Elle resserra son bras dans mon dos.

Ca faisait donc… Près d'un an et demi qu'elle me voulait ? Wow… Je l'avais pas du tout remarqué au début, elle faisait trop… Jeune. " Ah ouai... ç fait un bout..." Je descendis encore un peu ma main sur sa taille.

- " Je pensais que tu me draguais... J'étais si naïve. Je connaissais rien au sexe." Elle avait un petit air penaud. " Et toi ? T'as envie de moi depuis un moment ? Ou c'est juste pour tirer un coup ?"

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive en l'entendant. Décidément ! Elle allait me surprendre encore longtemps comme ça ? " Wow... euh..."

- " Ca veut dire quoi ça ?"

- " Rien ! Tu m'as juste surpris !" je retrouvai mon sourire, et essayai d'esquiver la question. " C'est agréable une fille aussi naturelle."

- " Tu trouves que je suis une fille naturelle ? Traduit, j'ai pas la tête à comprendre les sous entendu ou les métaphores."

- " T'es cash ! T'es nature. Caractériellement." Je remontai ma main de sa taille à sa nuque. " Fatiguée, petite Drew ?"

- " Si je dis oui, tu me portes ?" elle me dit ça avec son air trop trop chipie!

Je m'arrêtai et la pris dans mes bras en la portant comme une princesse. " Même si tu dis non !"

Elle fut surprise sur le coup, mais passa assez vite ses bras autour de mes épaules. " Tu sais que c'est tout ce que j'aime chez un gars?"

- " Qu'on te porte ?"

- " Nan..." elle était très souriante. " Laisse tombé, je dis n'importe quoi..." elle se mit à caresser doucement ma nuque… très agréable.

- " Ca... j'avais remarqué." Je lui fis mon super sourire en coin. Elle méritait que je la taquine un peu!

- " Nan ze dis pas que des bêtises..." malgré qu'elle soit en train de faire la petite fille, elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et… hmmm… c'était… assez… envoûtant. Mon envie d'elle se décupla juste pour ça.

- " Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué, tiens."

- " Si je te dis que j'aurai quitté mon copain pour toi ? Tu me crois ?"

Quoiiiii ? Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait là ? "Tu... tu plaisantes ?" Juste par désir ??

- " Nan... Après le baiser qu'on a échangé... Tu te rappelles. J'étais paumée... Je te voulais toi." Elle baissa ses yeux vers mes lèvres, et se mordit la sienne.

J'approchai mon visage du sien, légèrement troublé par ses paroles. " Tu as tant aimé."

- " Oh oui..." Elle approcha encore ses lèvres des miennes et me frôla doucement. J'arrivai au seuil de la Tour. Je m'arrêtai et pris doucement ses lèvres. Elle répondit tout de suite à mon baiser, resserrant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

J'ouvris la porte de la Tour entre deux baisers et entrai avec elle, les yeux fermés. Elle toujours dans mes bras, je soupirai doucement contre ses lèvres. Le moment était vraiment très agréable.

Elle passa sa main dans le col de ma chemise pour toucher mon dos à même la peau tout en rendant le baiser un peu plus intense. Je la posai doucement sur une des tables de la salle et lui fit mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille doucement, tranquillement, puis j'allais m'en prendre à son cou en caressant son dos.

Je l'entendais gémir, c'était très flatteur surtout que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose encore. Elle pris les choses en main et alla déboutonner complètement ma chemise. Je lui rendis la pareille en remontant son haut pour pouvoir caresser son ventre, et je repris ses lèvres. Elle commença à me caresser le torse puis elle interrompit le baiser pour me regarder. Enfin, pour mater ma musculature. " Waw... T'es juste... Waw..."

- " Oui oui. Merci." Je lui fis un sourire en coin et retournai prendre ses lèvres. Je la sentis qui allait s'en prendre déjà à mon pantalon…. Héhé, je la rendais folle.

-------------------------------

Oh. My. God. C'était les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit après ce moment de pure jouissance avec elle! C'était carrément une des meilleures fois de toute ma vie! Aw!

Je sentais encore ses ongles plantés dans mon dos. J'espérai qu'elle n'avait pas fait trop de dégât… J'avais rien sentit, elle m'a arraché le dos au moment ultime. Un peu dur de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir à ce moment là.

Je lui déposai quelques baisers dans le cou et me détachai doucement pour pouvoir terminer ma nuit tranquille… Je la laissai se mettre contre moi, et passai un bras autour d'elle.

- " On recommence ?"

Sa phrase me fit sourire. " Tu regrettes pas ?" ouais c'était une des choses qui était devenu normal pour moi, que les filles regrettent tout de suite après. Comme si j'avais profité d'elles.

- " Pas le moins du monde..." Elle se redressa pour pouvoir mieux me regarder.

- "Tant mieux." Je lui caressais doucement son épaule… J'aimais beaucoup sa peau. Beaucoup trop.

Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres après mes deux petits mots et elle se mit aussitôt à califourchon sur moi.

- " Ouuuula... tu fais quoi là ?" elle m'amusait de plus en plus.

- " Tu te sens pas capable de remettre ça tout de suite ?" Elle fit glisser son index sur mon torse en bougeant au dessus de moi… Aw… Putain qu'elle allumeuse!

- " Wow... euh... pas tout de suite tout de suite... mais ça n'empêche rien..." Elle n'allait pas arrêter de me surprendre!

- " Dis moi quand tu es rechargé." Elle reprit à m'embrasser le torse…

Je caressai ses cheveux de plus belle… Gémissant doucement. J'adorai les filles qui prenaient des initiatives. Elle descendit très très bas ses baisers… Et nous étions reparti pour un tour!

-----------------------------------------------------

On était chacun retourner à notre dortoir après, c'était pas très confortable pour dormir à même le sol et elle comptait pas rester, donc j'allais pas dormir seul comme un clochard par terre. Je terminai donc ma nuit dans mon bon lit… Hmmm! Le meilleur endroit du monde.

Au petit déj j'étais avec mes potes, je leur racontai comment j'étais parti de la soirée hier sans que la prof ne m'ait vu. J'omettais Drew de l'histoire. J'avais pas envie de parler d'elle… J'sais pas pourquoi.

Je la vis arriver dans la Grande Salle du coin de l'œil et continuai mon histoire en m'inventant un joins que je me serai fumé dans la Tour. J'espérai qu'elle ne vienne pas me voir. Je fis mon possible pour l'éviter mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Elle s'était installée quelques places plus loin.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me levai en même temps que tous mes potes pour filer en cours, faisant bien gaffe de pas la regarder mais… J'sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle se faufila entre tout le monde et me tapota l'épaule. "Hey, salut!" Je soupirai discrètement en fermant les yeux.

- " Je vous rejoins, les gars !" Je me retournai pour la voir. Elle avait un très joli sourire sur le visage, je lui en rendis un légèrement forcé "Salut."

- " Tu vas bien ?" Elle me regardait doucement en se mordant la lèvre… C'était pas bon signe!

- " Ouais. Tu voulais quoi ?" j'essayai d'être le plus doux possible sur le coup, mais j'étais quand même un peu sec…

Elle perdit son sourire sur le coup. " Ben... Je sais pas trop... Je voulais... te voir..."

- "Ah…" Je soupirai. " Je vois. Je pensais que c'était clair, pour toi aussi..."

- " Ben... Je pensais aussi..." Elle avait l'air complètement paumé… ça me faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Elle hocha la tête en me regardant, l'air assez triste. " Okay... Bye..." sa petite voix me mis mal. Elle me passa devant sans un regard.

- " Je suis désolé, Drew..." je m'en voulais vraiment… j'savais pas trop pourquoi, c'était pas mon genre de m'en vouloir de m'être taper une fille.

Elle fit non de la tête sans se retourner. " Oh non tu l'es pas... Tu m'as eu comme un chef..." elle continuait sa route.

" Mais... c'est toi qui le voulait !" je comprenais plus rien, c'est elle qui m'avait allumé !

- " Ouais c'est bon c'est ma faute..." elle se tourna pour me faire face. " Je me souviens de tout ok ? Je t'ai dit au moins trois fois que j'en pinçais pour toi, et... t'étais si doux... J'ai cru que..." elle soupira. " Je suis vraiment trop naïve..." elle tourna les talons pour partir.

- " Non. Drew ! C'était pas comme ça à chaque fois. J'ai vraiment aimé, avec toi." Malgré tout j'essayai pas de la rattraper. Je la regardai s'éloigner.

- " Tu me fais le même coup à chaque fois... C'était super mais nan Drew je veux pas te toi." Erf elle reparlait encore de ce fameux baiser y'a un an en arrière. " Pathétique... Et je me fais avoir à chaque fois..." elle quitta la grande salle en marmonnant des paroles que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

- " Drew, je..." mais elle était déjà partie. " Et ben voilà... je passe encore pour l'enfoiré." Marmonnai-je aussi pour moi-même.

* * *

**A suivre !**


End file.
